Headach, Heartbreka
by chibiitalia
Summary: DC wakes up and feels like crap. What is today? OCxOC For 9/11, kinda feels lovey-dovey but isn't suspoed to...sorry! Rating T incase.


Well...It's an hour till midnight...I was kinda hoping to get it done like... hours ago...I'm just lazy like that and forgot about it. Anyways, can't really say happy 9/11...but this is for 9/11.

Washington DC (Jay Don) and London (Caroline) are my OC's. Theyare the capitals of, well, America and England. They're kind like second in command, if any country are away for business, they step up and run things. I on;y have the allied force's capitals (they might appear in other things), and currently I'm working on the Axis Powers and the others.

Sorry for the ranting! Hope you enjoy!

Headache, Heartbreak

DC's mind was foggy when he woke up, not a single thought could be processed. He jujst shrugged it off and rolled out of bed and down the stairs. He was surprised when he walked in the kitchen. America was up and cooking breakfast.

"Oh! DC, your up! I'm just about done!" He said half way turning towards him. "How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Uugghh…. Like I've been hit by a truck…" He paused and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to throw up. "….Make that two…." Jay Don looked up and saw America looking at him worriedly.

"Doesn't surprise me really…with what happened nine years ago…."

'Nine….years ago?' DC tried to remember but his brain couldn't function. "I-I don't remember…" He felt he should of.

"Nine eleven…." That's all Alfred could choke out. That's when he remembered.

Flash back

"Oh come off, it DC." London had said, blushing some. "I came just to humor you, n-not because I actually like you!" DC laughed again and smirked.

"Course not, you don't like me one bit." IT was a known fact London had a crush on the capital of America, not that she would admit it. And DC couldn't lie, he liked her more than a sister, he was just more open about it.

"Humph….just eat your breakfast." She said crossing her arms with a pout, still blushing some. "You little twat…."

"Don't mind if I do~." Jay Don said taking a bit out of the chocolate donut but wished he hadn't. His stomach grew uneasy and his mind was going blank.

"Washington, I asked you a question." Caroline asked a bit annoyed and worried. "You feeling ok? Your face went green fast."

"I-I-I… uh…" HE made a face, his mind not fully understanding. That's when it came up. He stood to run to the bathroom but ended up throwing up where he stood.. "Jay Don!" The capital heard someone screech. But he had passed out by then.

"Jay Don… can you hear me? Jay Don?"

It was bright. To bright for his liking. Dc groaned but regretted it, it hurt his raw throat.

"Is he awake!" It was a female voice this time.

"Getting there, just calm the bloody hell down." A British accent… so familiar sounding.

"E-… England…?" God his voice sounded so hoarse it hurt. His dulled sky blues opened and stood over him was England, America, and London. "Wha-what?" What happened?"

"The pentagon was attacked this mourning." America said just as weak as he looked. He had a loose bandage tied around his forehead with a crimson stain over his left brow." So was a field in Pennsville and the twin towers in New York."

DC's mind took a while to understand what was just said. "Oh…" He finally said. "Oh…" He said finally. He wished he'd stop talking, every time he said something bile would rise up in his throat. "Get me a bucket." The request was complied fast got he found himself throwing up into one.

After he was done, he looked at England and London. AS if answer an unspoken question, England said, "I came here as soon as I heard America was attacked, and London came with you to the hospital. You have a pretty nasty scar on your forehead." He brought his hand to his forehead and sure enough it was bandaged and sure enough it hurt when he applied pressure in the middle.

DC then turned to London. England and America traded glances at each other. "We'll leave you two alone…" The older said, walking out with America in toe. "Don't think we wouldn't." He said casually.

They sat in silence for a while, not looking at each other. Jay Don's head snapped up when he heard the other sobbing. "London—"

"I-I was s-so s-scared." She sobbed, covering her face while her shoulders shook. "I-I was s-so s-scared…"

Jay Don sat up, forcing the bile down. He ushered London to sit on his lap. She hesitantly complied and sobbed in his chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me…" DC whispered in her ear.

"It's b-because I-I love y-you I w-worry." She sniffed.

End Flash Back

"Helloa? DC? You ok?" He was brought nack by the smell of pancakes and America waving his hand in his own.

"Y-yeah… just thinking…" DC mumbled. He looked out the window and took a sip of coffee. "Remind me to call London."


End file.
